Alternate Reality: Other World
by Celeste5502
Summary: Yugi and his friends meet a genie who takes them to an entirely different world of pure magic-and it's a good thing, since a locked up evil is getting close to breaking out...R&R, please!
1. Prologue: The Girl with the Blue Hair

Prologue: The Girl with the Blue Hair

The Pharaoh, Joey, Tristan, and Téa were standing in quite an unusual spot: a junkyard. All around them were piles and piles of rusted, empty car shells with smashed headlights, bumpers that had half-fallen off, and the occasional ripped-up tire.

Joey placed his backpack down on the dust-covered ground. Strangely enough, the backpack was squirming as though something was inside of it.

"Everybody ready?" he asked.

The other three nodded.

Joey slowly zipped the backpack open. Three green blurs suddenly zoomed out of the backpack and started flying across the junkyard, but Tristan used his stretching ability to reach his arms out after the blurs and just managed to catch them before they vanished out of sight. Once he brought them back, he let go of them long enough for the Pharaoh to form a force field around the blurs before they could escape once more.

Trapped inside the force field, the three green blurs were revealed to be very odd-looking little green creatures with faces that looked like a bat's, claws on their hands and feet, and pants that appeared to be made out of burlap sack. The creatures pounded on the force field in frustration.

"Listen, gremlins," the Pharaoh said in a strangely calm voice, "we had said that you could remain at Domino High as long as you didn't cause any more trouble during the school day. And what happened? You started a food fight in the cafeteria, which the entire student body had to clean up after once school was over, which forced them to miss the entirety of the _matsuri_ that went on in town! Did you honestly think we were going to let you remain after that? We were tempted to get rid of you permanently!"

The three gremlins hung their heads in shame.

"However," the Pharaoh smiled a little, "we know from our _Guide_ that you only throw and destroy things because you find it to be fun, not because you want to intentionally hurt others. Therefore, we have brought you to this place." He lifted up the force field a little so that the gremlins could see the entirety of the junkyard. "Here, you three may throw and destroy things to your hearts' content without causing harm to anyone."

The Pharaoh set the force field down on an empty car shell and snapped it away. The gremlins looked around at the junkyard in awe for a moment, then quickly soared past the teens and disappeared into the piles of rusted cars. Moments later, the teens saw three green blurs tossing a bumper back and forth across various car piles.

After watching the gremlins for a few moments, the four snapped their fingers and transformed into showers of blue, green, orange, and pink sparks which soared up into the air and off into the distance.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the showers of sparks soared through the walls of an abandoned warehouse which stood near Domino's docks. The sparks floated down to the ground, shifted themselves into human-like forms, and transformed back into four normal-looking teenagers.

Joey stretched and yawned. "Welll, dat was fun," he said, "but now dat dat little problem's been taken care of, how about we all just go home, sit around, and play a couple a video games?"

"I'm in," Tristan said. "I'll do just about anything which involves me kicking your butt."

"Are you kiddin'? I can beat you at any game, anytime, anywhere!"

"Only in some fantasy world of yours, Joey," Tristan said, shaking his head.

"C'MERE, YA LITTLE-"

Before Joey and Tristan could get at one another, however, a white beam of light suddenly blasted down right in front of the four. The light grew larger and larger, forcing the four to shield their eyes. A huge gust of wind seemed to come out of the light and blow throughout the warehouse, sending old crates and pieces of wood flying into the walls.

"What de heck?" Joey yelled over the _whoosh_ of the wind.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure floating a little above the ground made its way out of the light. As the light slowly started to fade away, the teens could see that the figure was, in fact, a teenage girl. She was one of the most beautiful young women the four of them had ever seen; her hair was the strange color of the sky on a clear day, her lips were a deep shade of red, and her skin was a pale cream. She wore a white tube top, a red skirt, and white, knee-high boots. Her head was facing skyward, her eyes were shut, and her palms were facing outwards, making her look as though she was expecting something to come down to her from the heavens.

Once the light had faded away entirely, the girl collapsed onto the floor, out cold. The four heroes quickly rushed over to her. The Millennium Puzzle glowed with a golden light, and Yugi took over for the Pharaoh. He knelt down by her side and gently lifted her head up. "Miss? Are you O.K.?"

The girl slowly stirred and opened her eyes. The four jumped back in shock a bit to see that her eyes were as deeply red as her lips. "You four are…the defenders of this world…right?" she breathed out in a soft, sweet voice.

Slowly, the four nodded.

The girl gave a weak smile. "Wonderful…then perhaps you can help me obtain what I've been searching for…"

And with a sigh of relief, she lapsed back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter One: A Request

Chapter One: A Request

Once the blue-haired girl had passed out, our heroes quickly worked on moving her into a more comfortable position. A pillow and blankets were zapped up, and Yugi held a cold, wet towel to her forehead.

After a few minutes, the girl stirred and slowly opened her red eyes once more. Yugi moved the towel off and asked, "How are you feeling, miss?"

"Much better, thank you," she replied, slowly moving herself into a sitting position. She looked around at the teens' concerned faces. "I do apologize if I frightened you four, but I used up a ton of my magical strength in transporting myself here." She looked over at Joey and Tristan. "Could you two pretty please help me up?" she asked with an incredibly sweet smile.

Almost immediately, Joey and Tristan knelt down, took one of her hands, and assisted the girl in getting to her feet. "Thank you," she smiled. "I can see why you guys are heroes-you're so strong!"

Joey and Tristan both grinned with delight, and Joey even made a slow, mocking stretch which showed off his biceps. "We're just doin' our job, ma'am," he said.

The girl giggled, then said, "Well then, let's get down to business, shall we? My name is Susie Rose, and I have a request for the four of you which involves something right up your alley."

"Well, we'll see what we could possibly do, Miss Rose," Yugi said.

Susie Rose started pacing back and forth across the warehouse. "Hmm…how can I explain this…" she murmured, stroking her chin. Finally she stopped, an 'ah-ha' look spreading across her face, and asked, "You four are familiar with the story of Aladdin, right?"

"Poor guy finds magic lamp wit genie inside, genie turns him inta a prince, an he an de princess live happily ever after?" Joey said.

"Yes, we've heard of it," Yugi nodded, and Tristan and Téa agreed as well.

"Well, my request is similar to something like that," Susie said. "You probably aren't aware of this, but for nearly 5,500 years, a similar magic lamp has been hidden in a cave within your world."

The four of them stared at her. "Dere has?" Joey said.

"Yep, and since I know you're wondering why you've yet to hear about this, it's because the cave is enchanted- it frequently shifts its location from place to place. And even when some human manages to find it and obtain the lamp, once they've gotten their three wishes, their memory is wiped clean of both the cave and the genie." She paused. A concerned look appeared on her face. "Um, you guys do believe what I'm saying, right? I know you haven't had your powers for all that long…"

"It's okay, we believe you," Yugi assured her.

"Even dough we tink we're crazy for doin' so," Joey added.

The girl laughed. "Ah, don't worry-you'll get over that with time. Now, you see, I come from a world which is completely separate from yours. One which, for 5,492 years, has been in a…" the girl paused, searching for the right words. "…a certain state."

"What kind of state?" Yugi asked.

"A state which…has not been all that pleasant for me." She lowered her head. "I won't go into details…you don't really need to hear them."

"Have things been really that terrible?" Téa asked her sympathetically.

A small tear trickled down Susie Rose's face. "I don't really enjoy talking about it. The point is I was hoping that with the lamp, I could use it to make my world into one which is a far, far more suitable place. The only problem is…like I said, I used up all of my magical strength getting over here, and I'm not used to getting through ordeals such as this one without it, but I need to get that lamp as soon as possible, so…would you four be willing to get it instead?" she asked, smiling very, very sweetly again.

Joey immediately said, "Of course!" and Tristan chimed in, "Anything you want!"

"We'll do everything that we can to help you get that lamp," Téa said, taking Susie's hands within hers.

"We promise, Miss Rose," Yugi smiled, "you won't have to suffer anymore."

"Oh thank you!" Susie exclaimed, her red eyes turning shiny and tears of joy trickling down her face. "You four are so incredibly sweet! And while I can't help you guys obtain the lamp, I can at least help you find the cave; I tracked it down while I was still in my world. Pure magic forms will be required to get there, however, so if one of you would just be willing to carry me…"

"I'll do it!" Joey and Tristan cried at once.

* * *

In another world, three teens were kneeling down by a body of water enclosed inside of a round marble pool. One of them, a guy with blond hair, midnight black eyes, and tan-colored skin dressed entirely in black (save for a red cape on his right shoulder), had enchanted the pool so that at the moment, it was watching a blond and brunette teen fight over who would carry a pretty blue-haired girl to a cave while a tri-colored hair teen and a pretty brunette watched them with tired looks on their faces.

The blond guy looked at the other two, who were dark-haired male and female teens that both wore black clothing and dark sunglasses.

"Styx and Nox, Ah believe you two know what teh do," he said to them.

"Yes, master," they both replied. They snapped their fingers, and both transformed into thousands of red sparks of magic. The sparks soared up into the air and out of sight.

The black-clad blond looked back into the pool and said to himself, "Onlee a leetle beet more time…and ze lamp shall finally be ours."


	3. Chapter Two: The Cave

Chapter Two: The Cave

A couple of hours later, four showers of sparks soared over what could have been the middle of nowhere. For as far as the eye could see, there was nothing around but sand dunes. The four showers slowly floated down to the ground and transformed back into human beings.

"Joey," Tristan said, glaring at him and folding his arms, "I think Susie Rose would like to be put down now."

"Oh, it's okay," Susie giggled as Joey continued holding her in his arms. "I don't mind being held by such a well-known hero."

Joey grinned happily, and Tristan glared maliciously at him.

"Miss Rose, are you sure this is where the cave is at the moment?" Yugi asked, looking around.

"It's here," Susie reassured him. "We just need to wait a little bit for it to show itself."

"Whaddya mean, 'show itself'?" Joey asked.

At that moment, the ground suddenly started to shake. Yugi and Téa were knocked down onto the ground, while Joey, Tristan, and Susie felt something rising beneath their feet. The latter three yelped and jumped down onto the ground, then turned and stared at whatever had started coming up from beneath them.

Slowly, an entrance made of reddish rock rose out of the ground. On either side of the entryway were two statues made of similar rock carved into the shape of cats. The cat statues wore golden neck plates and gold crowns encrusted with blue sapphires. From the entrance, red-stone stairs led deep into the ground, where a faint red light was shining through.

"Oh," Joey finally said.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed with golden light, and the Pharaoh took over their body. "Come on, everyone," he said, "let's go get that lamp."

Joey gently helped Susie Rose back onto the ground. "We'll be back soon, ma'am," he said, giving her a salute.

"Don't keep me waiting," Susie giggled.

Joey walked towards the cave with a strut in his step. "Quit showing off, man," Tristan muttered.

"Oh!" Susie cried out as the four were about to enter the cave. "There's something you should know-you're going to find that there are many, many treasures deep within that cave, but whatever you do, _don't touch anything but the lamp_."

"Why's dat?" Joey asked.

"You don't wanna know," Susie Rose answered, her eyes quickly looking away from them. "But you won't really need those treasures anyway-if you come back to me with that lamp, I promise you that I will give you a wonderful reward!"

"Miss Rose, you don't need to reward us for our efforts," the Pharaoh cried.

"I know, but I'd like to anyway," Susie grinned. "Now no staying here and arguing with me about it-just go and get me that lamp."

"Yes, ma'am!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed, dashing down into the cave, with the Pharaoh and Téa not far behind them.

* * *

Once the four of them reached the bottom of the staircase, they found themselves standing at the entrance to a large, cavernous room with rocky walls and stalactites hanging down from the ceiling. The only thing that was inside of the room was a stone path that led all the way to the other side of the place, where an entryway glowed with a golden light. On either side of the path, there was nothing but pitch-black, empty space that appeared to go on for eternity.

"Well, so far dis isn't so bad," Joey said. He took one step forward onto the path-

-and suddenly, geysers of lava shot up from the eternal emptiness. The bubbling lava filled up the pits until they became pools that were only a few feet away from the top of the path. A stalactite fell from the ceiling into the pools and sunk into it at a lightning-fast speed.

"O.K., now it is," Joey said, jumping off of the path.

"Maybe we don't need the path," Tristan said. "We could just fly to the other side of the room." He soared a little bit into the air, floated towards the edge of the path-and suddenly found himself inches away from a huge wall of lava. He yelped and immediately floated back to the entrance.

"It appears taking the path is our only choice, everyone," the Pharaoh said. "We should walk down it in one single-file line, so that we won't risk putting too much weight onto one spot, and we must stay close together so that we can help one another if necessary."

Everyone slowly started walking down the path, in the order of the Pharaoh, Téa, Joey, and Tristan. Below them, the pools of lava bubbled and occasionally shot up a few geysers of red, steaming liquid. Once, one of the geysers shot up only a few inches away from the four of them, causing Téa to scream and nearly tumble off of the path, but the Pharaoh was able to quickly grab her wrist and pull her back onto her feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes," Téa said, breathing heavily, "I'm fine." Joey and Tristan couldn't help but notice, however, that the Pharaoh continued holding onto her wrist for a few more seconds.

After what seemed like an eternity, the four of them finally managed to reach the exit. Once there, they stepped inside of the room-and stared around it in awe.

The room was a tad bit smaller than the cavernous one filed with lava, but what it contained was far more impressive. Piles heaped with gold, silver, gem stones, and all kinds of jewelry imaginable filled up the entire room. In between the different piles were tables covered with all kinds of savory foods from whole turkeys to German chocolate cakes to crystal bowls of deep red punch. The only thing which remained uncovered was a stone path winding through the piles of treasures and tables of food that led up to a golden pedestal, on top of which was…the lamp.

"There it is," the Pharaoh said, gazing at the lamp. He started walking down the stony path.

Joey and Tristan didn't follow. They stood right where they were, practically hypnotized by the heaps and heaps of food, for they stared at it with empty, dazed eyes and drooled. "Food…" they both drawled out.

Téa quickly slapped both of them upside the head, forcing them to snap out of it. "Guys, _don't touch anything," _she cried. Shaking her head, she turned and followed the Pharaoh down the path. The other two took one last look at the food, sighed, and dashed after the Pharaoh and Téa.

At long last, the four of them stood in front of the pedestal. The Pharaoh slowly picked the lamp up off of it and gazed at it. "How strange," he murmured. "This doesn't appear to be of any importance."

"Oh, but it is," a familiar voice said from behind them.

"Of more than you could ever imagine," said another.

The four teens whipped around to find two black-clad teens with black hair and sunglasses floating right behind them. "Styx and Nox!" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Aw, you remember us?" Nox said. She placed one hand onto her chest and falsely swooned. "That's _such_ an honor."

"And such a shame, too," Styx said, floating up to the top of one of the piles of treasures, "considering that we're never going to see you again."

He grinned evilly-and picked up a piece of gold.

The entire cave suddenly started shaking. The piles of gold and tables of food turned into heaps of sand right before their eyes, and stalactites started crashing down onto the ground.

Styx and Nox laughed and flew out of the entryway to the former room of treasures.

"What's happenin'?!" Joey cried.

"The cave is collapsing!" Téa shrieked.

"Everyone, RUN!" the Pharaoh shouted.

The four quickly started dashed down the path and out of the room. Once they reentered the room of the lava pits and stony path, the Pharaoh quickly flung out his arms and stopped them. The other three looked over his shoulder and saw that the pools of lava were slowly rising up, getting closer and closer to the path.

"Now, everyone-FLY!" the Pharaoh yelled.

Everyone quickly soared up into the air, right before the lava completely engulfed the path. The four zoomed towards the exit, moving this way and that to avoid being hit by falling stalactites or geysers of lava.

Once the four reached the stairs, they quickly started dashing up them. However, one by one, the steps started falling into the eternal nothingness behind them.

Téa finally stepped onto one of the steps a moment too late, and with a scream of horror, she tumbled down with it into the darkness.

"Téa!" the Pharaoh cried in horror, he and Joey and Tristan all staring down into the pit.

Suddenly, Styx and Nox soared up from out of the darkness, their fists outstretched and crackling with red magic. Nox soared up and directly into Tristan's stomach; then, while Tristan was distracted, she soared around and landed another blow to his head, sending him also hurdling down into the darkness. Styx, meanwhile, directly slammed into Joey's head, knocking him out cold, and, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, yanked him upwards to the opening.

With the steps falling even more quickly, the Pharaoh continued trying to dash up them, but right as he got to the final step, it also collapsed from beneath him. Pharaoh grabbed onto the ledge which the stair had left and, still clutching the lamp in one hand, attempted to pull himself up to safety.

He was stopped by the sound of an "ahem!" to his right. He turned to see Styx holding an unconscious Joey over the pit. "Pull yourself up and your little friend goes down," he sneered.

With his attention diverted to Styx and Joey, the Pharaoh only realized after a few moments that the lamp had been snatched from his hand. Looking up, he saw Nox soaring above him, clutching the lamp in her grasp.

Suddenly, Susie Rose walked right up to the ledge and stopped directly in front of the Pharaoh. "Miss Rose! The lamp was-"

Before he could finish, Nox soared down to Susie Rose's side. She got down on one knee, held the lamp up, and said, "For you, master."

"Master?!" the Pharaoh cried.

Susie took the lamp from Nox, and as she did, red sparks shot out of her hands and swirled around her. The magic turned her white top and boots black, and her pink skirt became as red as her eyes. She also suddenly gained a familiar-looking red cloak.

Susie Rose looked down at the Pharaoh, her eyes narrowed and her mouth curled into a nasty grin. "Yes, _idiot_, and thank you so much for bringing this to me." She put the lamp into her cloak. "At long last, I'll be able to make my world into one which is _so _much more suitable…a world ruled by fear and darkness!"

She turned to go, but then she looked back and said, "Oh, I almost forgot your reward-_a one way trip to heaven!_"

She fired a red beam of light at the Pharaoh's forehead, knocking him into unconsciousness. The Pharaoh fell off of the ledge and tumbled down into the darkness, followed by Joey as Styx tossed him down afterwards.

Susie Rose, Styx, and Nox soared out of the cave, then turned back and watched as the entrance was swallowed up into the sand. The ground continued shaking only for a few more moments; then, a small glow emitted from it which vanished as soon as it had come. All was then still and silent.

The cave was gone, moving to its next location, and it had taken the four teens with it.


	4. Chapter Three: Genie of the Lamp

Chapter Three: Genie of the Lamp

The blond, black-clad teen had moved from the room with the white marble pool to another, much larger one. It was a rather dark, gloomy place, although he found it quite suitable for someone like him. The walls were made of grey stone and aligned with former stained-glass windows that had now been shattered to pieces, leaving behind only a few sharp shards. A long, torn red carpet led up to the only item in the room which looked new: an ornate, high-backed throne made of black ebony wood with red seat cushions. The teen paced back and forth in front of the throne, waiting impatiently for his two best henchmen to return.

Suddenly, through one of the broken windows came three large showers of red sparks. The three showers floated up to the teen, who upon seeing them had stopped directly in front of the throne, and transformed back into Styx, Nox, and the blue-haired girl.

Styx and Nox knelt before their other master and said in unison, "Master, we have been victorious."

The teen laughed and embraced the blue-haired girl in his arms. "Ah saw zeh whole thing from zeh reflecting pool! _Mon cher_ Susiros, you deed simplee mahvelously!"

Susiros laughed. "Thank you, Resheph-I've always prided myself for my gift for making idiotic heroes such as those four believe every single word that 'poor, sweet little Susie Rose' says."

The two of them cracked up. "Now zen, c'mon-bring out zat lamp!" Resheph said.

Susiros grinned. "Right-I can't wait to see the look on that goody two-shoe's face!" She reached into her cloak and started frisking around within it. She continued looking for a minute, a panicked look slowly growing on her face.

"What ees wrong?" Resheph asked her.

Susiros finally looked up at him and screamed out exactly what Resheph didn't want to hear: "It's gone!"

* * *

_Yugi, please, wake up! _

Yugi slowly stirred and opened his eyes to the sound of the Pharaoh's voice in his head. He saw that he was lying on his back deep down inside of the former cave. Now, all that was there was a deep pit, which was covered at the top by a huge, immovable stone.

Yugi slowly sat up and looked around to see his three friends sitting on the floor of the cave as well. Joey was rubbing his head and groaning, Tristan was murmuring "Oh, man,", and Téa was rubbing her eyes.

Joey looked up to the top of the pit and yelled, "Aw, man…we got trapped down here?!"

"Susie Rose!" Tristan cried, jumping up onto his feet. "What if Styx and Nox tried to attack her? We've gotta get outta here and save her!"

Both he and Joey immediately soared up to the top of the rock and started pounding on it with green and orange sparkling fists.

"Guys!" Yugi yelled up to them. "Don't worry-I'm sure Susie is fine!"

"How would you know dat?" Joey called down.

"Because…" Yugi paused, looking down at the ground, "she's their master."

Both Joey and Tristan crashed down to the ground in shock. Téa stared at him in horror and cried, "What?!"

"She used us to get the lamp, guys," Yugi said. "She wanted it so that she could make her world into 'one ruled by fear and darkness'. Then she tried to have Styx and Nox get us killed in here."

"Dat…dat…dat witch!" Joey yelled.

"Man, how could you not see through that charade of hers?" Tristan asked him.

"ME?! You fought wit me ta see who would carry her over here!"

"GUYS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE!" Téa screamed with her banshee-shriek voice. The earth shook a little with her resonating scream. Joey and Tristan winced and plugged their ears while Yugi was knocked off of his feet.

"OW!" he suddenly cried.

Joey and Tristan looked over to him, and Téa rushed to his side. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi said, "I just sat on something that poked me…"

He got up and dusted off the spot where he'd sat-and stared.

Lying there on the ground was the lamp.

"The lamp!" he cried, picking it up from the ground.

Joey and Tristan dashed over to him. "De lamp?" Joey cried.

"I thought that Susie Rose took it!" Tristan added.

"I thought she did too, but…oh, wait, now I remember!" Yugi cried. "While she was telling me about how she was going to use the lamp to turn her world into one of darkness, I created a force field around it and pulled it out of her cloak! It must have fallen down here with us!"

"Nice goin', man!" Joey said, slapping Yugi on the back.

"Oh man, what I would give to see the look on her face when she finds out!" Tristan said.

"Now den, let's see dis genie inside…" Joey said. He lifted the tiny lid off of the lamp and peered into the small hole.

His face suddenly gained a look of horror.

"What's wrong, Joey? What do you see in there?" Téa asked.

Joey angrily looked back up and yelled, "Nothin'!"

"WHAT?!" the other three cried. Yugi turned the lamp upside down and shook it, but nothing came falling out.

"Don't tell me we just risked our lives for some useless piece of junk!" Tristan yelled.

Joey slammed the lid back on and yelled, "Man, what a waste!"

"Hold on, guys…maybe there's something we need to do make the genie appear…" Yugi said, looking over the lamp. "Oh, wait!" he suddenly said. "I think there's something written on here, but…" He peered at the lamp a bit more closely. "There's too much dirt to tell." He started rubbing the lamp with his shirt sleeve.

The lamp started to glow with a golden, mysterious light. Suddenly, golden sparks shot out of the lamp's nozzle and started swirling around the entire pit. The four stared at the golden sparks and watched as they slowly floated down in front of them, arranged themselves into a human-like form, and transformed into a teenage boy.

The four teens stared at the guy in shock. He looked almost _exactly_ like the Pharaoh, except he had more orange-tanned skin. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, blue slacks with blue boots attached to the bottom, a black belt with silver studs, and a short blue cape. A blue buckle that was also studded was wrapped around his neck, and on each of his wrists were blue bracelets with gold trim studded with silver diamonds and two other gold hoop bracelets.

The teen stretched and yawned, then leaned back, placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, all while floating on the air. He looked down at Yugi, who was still clutching the lamp, and said, "Sooooo…I'm guessing that since you're the one holding the lamp, you're also the one who rubbed it."

"Uh…yes, yes I am," Yugi stuttered out.

The teen grinned, floated down in front of Yugi, and said, "Nice ta meetcha, master."

"Master?" Yugi asked.

The teen laughed. "Well, of course! You know the story, don't cha? Rub the genie's lamp, and you become his master for a total of three wishes granted! Oh, and we've caught on to that whole 'I'll just wish for more wishes' thing, so I'm sorry, bro, but three's the limit. One, two, three, _uno, dos, tres, ichi, ni, san_. That clear to ya, master?"

"Um, yes, but you don't have to call me master!" Yugi laughed. "You can just call me by my name."

The genie looked shocked for one second. "Oh, uh…I can?" he said, sounding baffled by what Yugi had just said.

"Yes," Yugi said, holding out his hand. "I'm Yugi Muto. And these are my friends Joey, Tristan, and Téa."

The genie looked down at the out-stretched hand, then smiled and shook it. "Spencer, genie of the lamp, at your service, man."

"Soooo…as a genie, dat means you get ta grant Yug any tree wishes dat he wants, right?" Joey said eagerly.

Spencer looked away from the teens. He sheepishly said, "Welllll….almost. There are the big 'cannot be granted under any circumstances whatsoever' wishes." He started ticking them off on his fingers. "Can't wish for anybody or anybo_dies_ to die or be killed, can't wish for absolutely anyone to fall in love with anybody else, and you can't wish somebody back from the dead-and why anybody would want to do that is a mystery to me, 'cause I've seen some of the people who came back before that last rule went into effect, and trust me, once someone has been dead for years, they are _not _a pretty sight. But other than that," he bowed to Yugi, "your wish is my command."

"Wow," Yugi breathed.

"_Sí_, it's incredible, isn't it?" Spencer looked around the pit and a frown crossed his face. "Wait…where the heck are we?" He looked up at the stone-blocked opening and cried, "We're still down in the cave?!" He soared up to the top and touched the rock, then looked back down and said, "How in the world did you guys get stuck down here?"

"It wasn't our fault," Joey said, folding his arms. "It was because of dat lying liddle witch and her two dang flunkies!"

Spencer sighed. "Let me guess-she had blue hair, red eyes, pale skin, and she was the most incredibly beautiful and innocent girl you had ever met in your entire life, and you knew that you just _had_ to help her out with whatever she needed, no matter what."

The four stared up at him. "How did you know that?" Yugi asked.

Spencer floated back down to the ground. "Her name's Susiros. Well, actually, her real name is Susie Rose, but she blended it all into one name because 'Susie Rose' didn't sound evil enough for her. I think it's now, oh, a bit more than five thousand years since she's been trying to get a hold of my lamp. Thus far her efforts have been fruitless, thank the gods." He shook his head and looked back up at the blocked entrance. "Well, I'm sorry you have to waste a wish to get out of this place because of her." Spencer raised his arms up, made them glow with golden light, and prepared to fire at the rock.

"Wait a minute, Spencer!" Yugi said. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

Spencer stared at him, arms still up in the air. "Uhhh…why?"

Yugi looked at his three friends and said, "I think that if we combine our powers together, we should have enough strength needed to blast open the entrance."

"What about when the rock shatters? Won't the pieces come crashing down on us?" Téa asked.

Yugi winked. "Don't worry-I'll take care of that."

Spencer was extremely confused. He thought to himself, _Okaaay…these humans are nuts._

The other four gathered in a circle directly beneath the rock. "Hands together, everyone," Yugi said.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa stuck their hands out in the circle. Slowly, they started to glow with their respective shades of magic.

Spencer stared at their shining hands in shock. _What the-_

"NOW!" Yugi cried.

A swirling ray of blue, green, orange, and pink magic shot up in the air and smashed directly into the rock. With a loud BANG! the rock shattered into thousands of tiny pieces that started tumbling down into the pit. However, Yugi held up his hand and shot a force field out around them, which the rock pieces harmlessly bounced off of and onto the ground.

"See ya guys at de top!" Joey said, soaring up towards the now open top of the pit. Yugi, Téa, and Tristan followed him up; however, Yugi stopped and looked down to see that Spencer was still standing at the bottom of the pit, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Hey, Spencer!" Yugi laughed. "C'mon!"

Spencer shook his head and snapped himself out of the shock. "Right-coming, mas-erm, Yugi," and he soared up after the four of them.


	5. Chapter Four: The First Wish

Chapter Four: The First Wish

At the very top of the pit, the teens found that they were no longer in the middle of the desert. Instead, they were standing on a sandy beach. The sun shone high above them, making the deep blue ocean water sparkle. Occasionally, a cluster of palm trees could be found sticking out of the sand, with coconuts lying at the bottom of their trunks.

"Uhhh…how'd we get over here?" Joey asked, looking around the place.

"The cave must have moved again while we were still in it," Téa said.

"All right! Beach party!" Tristan yelled. He zapped himself into a bathing suit and was about to soar into the water when a gold line of magic wrapped around his ankle and started yanking him back to the shore. "HEY!" he yelled. He dug his hands into the sand below the water and tried to hold on, but his stretching ability only let his hands remain while his arms stretched out and sent the rest of him back to his friends.

"I apologize, but I have something that I absolutely must ask you four," Spencer said, holding the other end of the golden line. "How in the world are you guys able to do this? I had always thought that the ability to use magic and special powers had vanished from this world a long time ago."

"It has-um, had," Yugi said. "We're only able to do it because the magical balance in our world had shifted, and as the ones that had the most contact with magic in our world before, we needed to gain powers so that we could defend it."

"Huh," Spencer said. "I had no idea the balance had shifted-although that does explain why you four weren't questioning if I even really existed when we first met..."

"Um, excuse me, Spencer, but my arms are getting a little sore," Tristan said, his arms quaking from the long amount of time that they had been stretched out.

"Oh, right," Spencer said. He released the golden line, and Tristan went zooming forwards and into the water, where he landed with a loud SPLASH! A few moments later, he jumped up from beneath the surface and flew back towards the shore. Soaking wet and shivering, he chattered out, "C-c-c-cold…", then zapped himself back into his clothes along with a beach towel which he wrapped around himself tightly.

Spencer cringed. "Sorry, man," he said. "That was the power of elasticity though, right? You've gotten quite a popular special ability, bro-just about everybody would like it once in a while, especially when they need to reach those higher up shelves."

"C-c-c-cool," Tristan said, grinning through his chattering teeth.

Spencer turned to Yugi. "You know, I could transform your world into one which does prefer magic. Then you four wouldn't have to hide your gifts anymore, which I'm guessing is necessary for you."

Yugi shook his head. "No thanks," he said. "We have enough magical stuff we need to deal with here at the moment."

"Amen, Yug," Joey said, and Téa nodded as well.

"So, then, what do you want to wish for? Remember, the world is practically your oyster," Spencer said.

"Cash is always good, Yug," Joey suggested. " 'Specially when it's up dere in de millions range…"

"C-c-c-could you wish for Joey and me to have your gift to attract pretty girls easily?" Tristan asked. "T-t-t-that's something we've always wanted."

"Guys, don't be so selfish!" Téa chided the two of them. "You could wish for something wonderful for everyone, Yugi, like world peace or an end to poverty."

"Hmm, this is going to be hard to choose…" Yugi said. He turned to Spencer, who was now lounging in a zapped-up hammock that he'd tied between two palm trees. "How about you, Spencer?"

Spencer looked over to him. "Hmm?"

"What would you wish for?"

Spencer bolted upwards on the hammock. "Wait-me?" he said, placing one hand on his chest. "Wow, I-oh, man-no one's ever asked me that before…"

"Ya mean even wish-grantin' genies have dere own wishes?" Joey asked.

Spencer looked down. "I believe I speak for nearly all of us when I say yes, there is one particular wish which we'd all like to come true…" He sadly looked up at the sky and watched as a few seagulls went flying by overhead. He looked back down, sighed, and finally said, "Freedom."

"Freedom?" Yugi said. He looked down at the lamp. "You mean…you're a prisoner in here?"

"Tch! Why do you think I called you 'master' when I came out? I'm basically a slave to whoever rubs that lamp, man. Three wishes granted and I'm back in, case closed, no questions asked, until the next one comes along."

"Spencer…that's terrible." Téa said.

"Yeah, no kidding it's terrible!" Spencer suddenly jumped up and started yelling at a fast rate. "For over five millennia now, practically all that I've been doing is granting all these selfish human's wishes for cash or power or fame, without ever having a chance to really use the full extent of it for just myself or to help others out for once! And in exchange for doing that, all I get is some cruddy little lamp to live in with almost no connection to anyone in the outside world! I mean, if I get to see the light of day after two-hundred years, I'm _lucky_! Oh man, to be free again, to be able to return to my own world and do whatever the heck I wanted with my magic…" He soared up into the air, golden sparks swirling all around him. "That would be better than _all_ of the cash and _all _of the fame and _all _of the power in this world COMBINED!" The ground shook with the final word that he spoke.

Once he had finished, Spencer looked down and saw that the four teens were staring up at him with slightly frightened looks on their faces. Blushing, he floated back down to the ground and said, "Er, sorry if I scared you guys, but that's something I've wanted to get off of my chest for a _long_ time."

"Isn't there any way that you could get your freedom?" Yugi asked.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Of course-all I have to do is have my master wish for my freedom. Three guesses for how many times that's happened, first two don't count." He sighed, then somehow managed to put a grin on his face. "But hey, you don't want to hear me moan on and on about my life, do ya? C'mon, now, let's get back to your wishes, man."

"Hold on," Yugi said. "You said something about 'your world'-where exactly is 'your world'?"

Spencer sighed and looked up at the sky. "You know how on every clear night, all these billions of things you humans call 'stars' appear up there? Well, those stars actually mark the locations of _the_ very first entryways to billions of different worlds-or dimensions; people switch between the two terms freely."

"Billions?" Tristan breathed out. All four of the teens stared up at the sky in awe.

Spencer laughed. "Of course there's billions-you guys didn't really think your world was the only one in existence, didja? Anyway, my world's first entrance is marked by what I believe you humans call the North Star. It's called 'The Dimension of the Gods'." He looked down at the ground and smiled sadly. "It's a beautiful place…everyone there is a god-like being with their own magic, and mystical creatures are able to go around it freely. No one ever has to worry about being captured or destroyed just because they have 'gifts' or don't look like 'normal' creatures…it's wonderful…"

Yugi thought about what Spencer said for a moment. "A world where magic can roam about freely…" he whispered to himself.

Yugi finally looked at Spencer and asked, "Spencer, for my first wish, could you take us to your world for a visit?"

Spencer looked up at him in shock. "You-you mean that?" he cried out excitedly. "I mean, you don't have to use up your first wish just because you feel sorry for me, and you just said you wouldn't want your world turned into one of pure magic like mine."

"That's true, I do like my world the way it is," Yugi said, "but I'm curious about what this 'pure magic' world is like…and I'd love to go to someplace where we wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing us using magic…"

"Hey, if it's someplace where I could just zap up whatever I wanted and no one would give a hoot, den I'm dere, too," Joey said.

"I agree," Téa said.

"Count me in," Tristan added, finally feeling warm enough to zap the beach blanket away.

"Yes!" Spencer cried, pounding one fist into the air. "Now I just need you to make that official, Yugi-I'm sorry, I'd grant it in a heartbeat if I could, but I do have to abide by the genie's rules, so…"

"I understand," Yugi said. "Spencer, I wish we could take a trip to your world!"

"One other-worldly portal, coming right up!" Spencer said. He raised his hands above his head, and a glowing gold orb of magic appeared. He then brought his hands down in front of him and extended his hands as the orb grew larger and larger until, finally, it became a portal. A strange sort of vortex that came from within the portal sucked the four teens towards it until they finally vanished inside. Spencer jumped over portal and followed them inside it; then, once he had entered, the glowing portal slowly shrank and vanished into nothingness.

* * *

Resheph, Susiros, Styx, and Nox were kneeling down by the enchanted pool again. They had watched the entire scene that had taken place outside of what remained of the cave.

"Hmm…so zeh ah coming here, eh?" He looked outside one of broken windows and saw a golden, bubble-like wall suddenly appear for one moment, then vanish. Resheph grinned. "Ah believe, zen, zat we cahn work zat to ahr advantage…"


	6. Chapter Five: A World of Magic

Chapter Five: A World of Magic

Yugi and his friends found themselves soaring down a long, golden tunnel of light that appeared to go on for eternity.

"Hey, Spencer!" Joey called out. "Are all de portals dat lead to de oder worlds like dis?"

"Only the original ones," Spencer yelled back. "Newer, custom-made versions let one get from one world to another in literally a single bound!"

"You have custom-made portals in your world?" Yugi said.

Spencer grinned. "Yugi, man, we have that and much, much more."

At that moment, the teens finally exited the tunnel and entered the world of pure magic. At first, the world appeared to be no different from theirs. A golden sun shone in the sky, in the distance they could see forests of green trees and blue bodies of water, and right below them was a city with tall, silvery buildings that gave off bright reflections in the sunlight.

However, a flock of birds then flew underneath the five of them. To the four from the previous world, they didn't look like any ordinary birds they'd ever seen; they were rather large, with red and gold feathers and bright, fiery red eyes.

"Hey, aren't dose phoenixes?" Joey cried out in astonishment.

"Yep; they're probably flying south towards the woods. It's the mating season for them, and they need to find a nice little place to lay their eggs."

"Spencer, what's that city below us?" Yugi asked.

Spencer grinned. "It's the capital city of this world, Kingrah. It's the home of the strongest magically-protected buildings, the toughest in the entire police force, and the…" Spencer paused for a moment. "The, um, king, normally…"

"Normally?" Yugi asked. "Did something happen to him?"

Spencer looked away for a moment. "The king…has been gone from this world for quite some time due to…unforeseen circumstances. Thus far, the realm has been holding up without him, but…" He sighed. "It's only a matter of time before…"

"Before what?" Yugi asked.

Spencer shook his head. "It's nothing. C'mon, now, follow me-I want to show you the shopping market that's always open around this time of day. You guys are _not_ going to believe what you see there!"

Spencer swooped down and towards another part of the city, with the other four on his tail. Yugi couldn't help but feel, however, that there was something important Spencer wasn't telling them…

* * *

"Guys, am I dreamin', or did I just float down right in the center of dis market, in front of a whole crowd of people whom I'm sure saw us-an not one of dem cared?" Joey asked.

"You're not dreaming," Tristan said. "Oh, man, this is so awesome…"

"Hey, look at that!" Téa cried, pointing to a violet cart covered with all kinds of flowers. Some of the flowers were quite bizarre, certainly not like any they had ever seen, but that wasn't what had 'wowed' Téa. She was pointing at the tiny, human-like creatures with butterfly-like wings that were floating around the flowers and occasionally taking a sip of their nectar.

"Are those…" Yugi cried.

"Genuine fairies, bro, and straight from out of the woods, I assume," Spencer said.

"They're adorable," Téa said. She held out her hand, and one of the little fairies perched itself on her index finger. It waved to her merrily, then with a wave of its hands and a small amount of pink dust, it conjured up a beautiful pink lotus blossom and held it up to her. "Oh, how sweet," Téa cooed, taking the flower in her other hand. The fairy bowed and floated back into the flowers.

"Careful, though," Spencer warned. "Don't confuse them with pixies-those little guys get a kick out of tricking the humans."

"What the-Spencer, do people really use all of this stuff?" Tristan called from another cart, this one black and marked with the sign _Essential Potion Items_.

The other four walked over to the cart, where Tristan was pointing out jars marked with unbelievable labels as 'Eyes of Newts' and 'Claws of Dragons'.

"Of course people use it, man," Spencer said. "Potions making is an art which requires a heckuva lotta items from nature to do properly, not all of which are very pleasant to see."

"EW!" Téa suddenly cried, pointing at a jar marked 'Whole Roaches'.

"Case in point," Spencer said.

"YEOUCH!" Joey suddenly cried out. He started running back and forth, clutching at his behind, which was now smoking. "WHAT DE HECK BURNT ME?!" he yelled.

Spencer looked behind him and called out, "It was the dragon at the 'Exotic Pets' cart, Joey."

"Exotic is right," Yugi said, staring in awe at the cart. Not only was a dragon perched on top of it, but there was also a baby gryphon eating a rat, a tiny three-headed dog named Cerberus chasing a chimera, a narwhal swimming around in a large fish tank, and a small seven-headed snake called a hydra lazily napping in the sun.

"How do they all stay by the cart without running away?" Téa asked.

"The owner probably put up an invisible fence around it," Spencer said. "It's so much better than keeping them cooped up in cages, no?"

"Dey might wanna retink dat wit de dragon," Joey said, still rubbing his sore bottom.

A little kid holding their father's hand walked over to the Exotic Pets cart at that moment and cooed, "Ooh, look at the dragon, daddy!" The kid let go of the larger hand and soared up to where the dragon sat. The four from the other world stared as the kid continued floating next to the dragon while her father bought it; then, once the dragon was hers, she zapped up a small leash around the dragon's neck and the two of them went flying off into the crowd, with the girl's father right on her tail.

"This is incredible," Yugi said in awe. "Loads of mythical creatures, stuff for potions making, children using magic without a second thought…and all out in public without people giving a glance!" He turned to Spencer. "You must have really enjoyed it here."

Spencer sighed. "Yeah, it was wonderful…" He looked around. "Wish I could stay for longer than two more wishes…"

Yugi saw the saddened look cross Spencer's face. Finally, Yugi grinned and said, "Spencer? I could set you free, if you'd like."

Spencer shook his head. "Yug, don't get my hopes up, please. I'm already well aware that _nobody_ would really do that for some random genie like me."

"No, I'm serious!" Yugi said. "I'll just use up my second wish when it's necessary, and then I'll use my third wish to set you free. That's a promise."

Spencer looked back at him for a few moments. He sighed, smiled weakly, and said, "Well, I can have a dream, at least."

Suddenly, a familiar voice from behind them said, "Spencer!"

The five whipped around to find Susiros standing behind them, grinning nastily. "Long time no see, Spence," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "What's it been now…5, 492 years since you've been in this world? Seems like _so _long ago!"

"And yet not long enough," Spencer said through clenched teeth.

Susiros turned her gaze from Spencer to Yugi, who clutched the lamp tightly in his hands. "And you-Yugi, was it? You've found the lamp! Thank you oh so very much!" She held out her hand. "Now could you just give it to me, please?"

Yugi took a step back and said, "There's no way you're getting your hands on this!"

"Hmm…my sweetness won't work on you anymore, will it? Ah, well, time for plan B, then." Her outline glowed with a red light, and red sparks of magic shot out of her hands. Her grin became an angry scowl. "Hand over the lamp, _human_!" she snarled.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed with golden light, and the Pharaoh appeared. "If you want this lamp so badly," he said, "then you're going to have to fight me for it." His outline glowed with a blue light. Joey, Tristan, and Téa also glowed with their respective magic, ready to defend their friend.

Susiros shrugged. "Fine, whatever," she said. "Just let me prepare for one second…" Susiros pulled a red Egyptian eye ring out of her pocket and pointed the eye towards her. The eye's pupil glowed with a mysterious red light, which then shot out and enveloped Susiros in a red glow.

When the glow faded, the four teen heroes saw that Susiros' appearance had changed. Her hair was now swept up with red ribbon into two pigtails that curled at their ends. She wore a small red tube top that ended a bit above her navel, a black skirt which was slit all the way to the top, black shorts underneath, and red high heels. A red necklace with the same Egyptian eye was wrapped tightly around her neck. In her right hand, she clutched a gold and green staff which held a light violet orb at the end of it. "Now, then…let's dance."

Susiros aimed her staff at the four. The orb glowed with a red light, then fired directly at the teens. They quickly jumped up and into the air, just in time for the red magic to blast a _huge_ hole in the ground. The people in the crowds starting screaming and dashing for cover in the buildings.

"Whoa! Didja see dat?" Joey cried.

"Where did she get so much power?" the Pharaoh breathed.

Spencer snarled. "The cheater-she used that ring to switch to her Super Form before she even started fighting!"

"Super Form?" the Pharaoh asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yes, everyone in this realm who isn't a mythical creature has a Super Form. It enhances their magic far beyond its former potential, making them stronger than ever before."

"Think fast, brats!" Susiros yelled. She'd soared up into the air as well, and was now firing another blast of red magic at them.

Before it could hit them, however, the Pharaoh held out his free hand and created a force field which absorbed every last bit of the magic.

Susiros stared in shock for one moment, but she quickly regained her composure and said, "Hmm, a force field…not bad, human, but there's no way you can beat me just by hiding behind that thing!"

"Dat's why he has us ta help," Joey said. Susiros looked around to see that Joey had soared to her left, Téa to her right, and Tristan behind her. Their hands glowed with their respective magic. "FIRE!"

Before Susiros could react, she was hit by huge beams of green, orange, and pink magic, sending her flying off into the air. Finally, though, she was able to regain control of herself and soared straight back towards the Pharaoh.

"Not so fast!" Tristan yelled, soaring in front of his friend. He stretched out his arms and managed to grab her shoulders, then continued stretching and shoving her backwards.

"Why you…" Susiros pointed her glowing staff out at him and yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"FREEZE!" a voice yelled from above. Startled, she looked up just in time to see Joey's outstretched, muscle-enhanced, green glowing fist slam directly into her face. Susiros started falling down towards the ground, but this time, before she could regain control, Téa soared above her and unleashed a deafening banshee shriek. The scream made her wince and left her with no choice but to crash down directly into a cart on the ground.

The four teens and the genie floated down to where Susiros lay among the remains of the cart. Groaning, she sat up and muttered, "You rotten little…"

"Pretty impressive for a bunch of humans, huh, Sus?" Spencer said.

Susiros grinned nastily at him. "Yeah, but I doubt that even they'd have enough power to defeat Resheph. Oh, and that reminds me…Spencer, did you know the king's barrier around Resheph's castle is starting to fail?"

Spencer looked shocked for one second, but he quickly changed his look to a glare and said, "Sus, don't even try to pull something like that on me."

"Who said I'm pulling something?" Susiros replied. "The barrier has been around for thousands of years, you know, and after all that time, its power could just be starting to fade…"

Spencer's frightened look returned. "Oh no…" he whispered.

"Spencer, who's this Resheph?" the Pharaoh asked.

"He was the former king of this world, right before the current one," Spencer replied. "The vast amounts of power that he had as king made him go mad…he wanted to play the gods of our world…thousands died at his hands…" Spencer looked up. "If the barrier falters…"

A tear streamed down Spencer's face. "Oh, dear gods…"

The Millennium Puzzle glowed again, and Yugi took over. "Spencer, I have my second wish."

Spencer looked down at him.

"I wish that we could go directly to where this Resheph is."

Spencer stared. "What? But Yugi-"

"No 'buts', Spencer," Yugi said. "If this insane, evil being is about to break out and destroy this world, then we have to stop him. That's what our powers were meant for in our world, and your world shouldn't be any different."

His other three friends nodded in agreement

Spencer smiled weakly. "You brave humans…" he murmured. "All right then."

He snapped his fingers, and the five of them vanished in a swirl of golden sparkles.


	7. Chapter Six: The Black King

Chapter Six: The Black King

Resheph was lounging on his throne, thinking, _What een zeh world ees taking so long for Susiros teh defeat a couple ev human keeds? _when a shower of golden sparks suddenly swirled in the center of the room. Resheph immediately sat up and stared as the golden sparks became the four human kids, and one genie.

Resheph grinned evilly. "Well, well, well, eesn't thees a surprise?" he said. "Meh goodness, Spencer, eet hes been so long seence we saw each other. Enjoying zeh time you hev in zat leetle lamp ev yours?" Resheph threw back his head and laughed.

Yugi glared at him and said, "Are you the one called Resheph?"

"_Oui_, human. Although, while Ah hev been trapped een zees castle ev mine, Ah hev had time teh come up with a new nickname: zeh Black King."

"Shouldn't that be the _former_ Black King, Resheph?" Spencer snarled.

"Net for long," Resheph said. He pointed towards the stained glass windows. For one moment, a golden, bubble-like material shone through the windows, then vanished. "See zat, Spencer? Zeh barrier wheech hes been keeping meh een here is slowly starting to fail. Ah suspect a couple more hours or so and zen…Ah shall be free teh claim meh place once more as zeh king of zeh Dimension of zeh Gods!"

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed fiercely with golden light, and the Pharaoh appeared. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" he cried, his outline glowing with blue magic. Joey, Tristan, and Téa stepped up to their friend's side, their outlines glowing with their magic as well.

Resheph laughed out loud. "You four think zet you ken defeat me?" He held out his hand, and a staff suddenly appeared out of thin air, this one similar to the one the Dark Magician held. Resheph quickly rose up into the air and swung his staff around, creating a stream of black magic shaped like a scythe's blade. The magic hurdled towards the four teens and struck them head-on, knocking all of them to their feet. "You imbeciles don't stand eh chance. Styx! Nox! Kem out end defend your master!"

Two showers of red sparks soared down from the top of the ceiling and onto Resheph's left and right sides, then transformed into Styx and Nox.

"You four again?" Styx sneered.

"Oh please," Nox said, rolling her eyes. "Don't you idiots ever know when to quit?"

The Pharaoh's sat up and opened his eyes, which now shone with a fierce blue light. "_Nobody_, Resheph, does that to my friends." He stood up on his feet, as did the other three teens. Their outlines started glowing with their respective magic colors once more, and their eyes also shined with magical light.

"ATTACK!" Resheph yelled out. He and his two henchmen swooped down towards them.

The Pharaoh raised his hands up into the air, the fingers sparking furiously with blue magic, then brought them down in front of him. A force field went flying out and struck the evil former king and his henchmen head on, sending them flying back and into the stony wall behind them.

"Tristan, you take down Styx, and Téa, you take Nox," the Pharaoh said. "Joey, you and I will need to combine our magic powers in order to battle Resheph, especially if he attempts to switch to his Super Form."

Spencer suddenly laughed from behind them. "You won't have to worry about that," he said. "His Super Form was taken away from him when he lost his title to the throne."

"But Ah can assure you, Spencer," Resheph yelled as he and the two henchmen soared back down from the wall, "zat Ah shall regain eet once Ah hev reclaimed meh place ez king!"

"I seriously doubt that…" Spencer smiled sweetly. "Rishi."

"DON'T _EVER_ CALL ME ZAT!" Resheph yelled out. His eyes glowed with black magic, and a huge beam of it went hurdling out of his staff and directly towards Spencer.

However, Spencer quickly jumped up and soared into air. "NOW, GUYS!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Resheph said. He looked up and saw the Pharaoh and Joey had soared above him while he was distracted by Spencer. Now, the two of them fired blue and green magic down at him, sending him spiraling down to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan and Styx had started brawling with each other in the air, fists of orange and red magic flying back and forth. Finally, Styx managed to blast one beam directly into Tristan's stomach. Groaning, Tristan starting falling down while Styx laughed and said, "Humans…so pathetic."

Tristan, however, suddenly looked back up with renewed determination (and an orange glow) in his eyes. He fired a stretched-out fist up to Styx, landed it directly into his chest, and didn't stop stretching out his arm until Styx collided with the ceiling. Tristan then pulled his arm back to his normal size and gently floated down to the ground while Styx went crashing down to it. "Yeah, how could we ever do something like that?" Tristan laughed.

* * *

Téa and Nox were swooping around the room, firing beams of red and pink magic back and forth at one another. Nox turned around and called out to Téa, "Hey, human girl, why don't you just give up already? You realize that fighting me alone is a futile act on your part, right?"

Téa smiled sweetly, her eyes glowing with pink magic, and said, "I don't think so." She took a deep breath and fired a deafening banshee shriek at Nox. Nox cringed and covered her ears at the horrible scream, giving Téa the opportunity to fire a huge pink beam of magic at her. Nox went flying down to the ground and slammed into it with a loud CRASH!

* * *

Resheph had regained control of himself and was now firing beam after beam of black magic at the Pharaoh and Joey. The Pharaoh, however, had formed force fields around the two of them which harmlessly absorbed the black beams that didn't miss them entirely.

Snarling, Resheph decided to change his plan of action. He fired out two streams of magic which wrapped themselves around the force fields. Before the Pharaoh and Joey could react, he sent the force fields and the two hurdling directly into one another.

The dazed teens went spiraling down towards the ground, the force fields around them fading away. Tristan and Téa, however, noticed their fate and quickly swooped down and grabbed them before they could hit the ground.

Once the Pharaoh and Joey had been able to snap out of their daze, they saw Resheph had soared above them and had created a huge black orb of magic at the tip of his staff. "ZIS ENDS NOW!" he yelled, and a black beam went spiraling towards them.

The Pharaoh, Joey, Tristan, and Téa quickly formed their own orbs of magic and sent beams spiraling towards Resheph in one large, swirling beam of magic. The beams went back and forth as the heroes and Resheph struggled to add more and more power to them.

Finally, however, the Pharaoh let out one last cry and added just the right amount of magic needed to send Resheph's black beam and the heroes' own hurdling into him. Screaming, Resheph tumbled down into the ground and landed with a CRASH!, actually forming a small crater in the stone.

The four heroes slowly floated back down to the ground. They looked around at the unconscious forms of Styx, Nox, and Resheph. "Excellent job, everyone." the Pharaoh said.

"Um, everyone?" Spencer said from behind them.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed, letting Yugi regain control, and the four teens turned around. Spencer was staring down at the ground with an ashamed look on his face. "I must admit…I had some serious doubts that you four would be able to take down Resheph and his two flunkies, but…" He looked up and smiled. "All of you did wonderfully. Thank you."

The other four smiled back at him. "Ah, no problem, Spence. It's just what we do," Joey said.

"Big…friggin'…whoop…" a weak voice said.

The teens turned around to see Resheph slowly sitting up from where he was lying on the ground. "You…ahh…idiots…you think…zat…zis…really…matters? I'll steel … ahh … recover … eventually…and…when Ah do…Ah…shall…steel…mek…mehself…king…ev…zis…world…" He looked outside the stained glass window, which once again showed the glowing gold barrier for a moment, and let out a small laugh. "End…you idiots…cannot…stay…here…teh…defeat…me…again…end again…"

Resheph turned and looked at Yugi. "Zeh onlee … way … you … ken … keep … me …down…ees…eef…you…use…your…last…wish…teh…wish…zeh…barrier…back…teh…full…power…"

Yugi heard a small gasp from behind him. He knew that it had to have been Spencer.

"Aw…poor leetle Spencer…" Resheph laughed. "Deed ze human…promise…zat…he'd wish…for…your freedom? But eef he did zat…zere would be nothing…left teh defend…ze world…from me…especially seence ze…keeng…ees…not…here" He threw back his head and let out a long, loud laugh. "So, leetle Yugi…what's eet gonna be?"


	8. Chapter Seven: The Third Wish

Chapter Seven: The Third Wish

Yugi looked down at the lamp he clutched in his hands. His friends looked at him with question marks in their eyes, wondering what Yugi was going to do.

"Yugi?" Spencer said from behind him. Yugi could hear the sadness in his voice. "Do whatever you think is right…don't worry about me, man…I'll totally understand your decision…"

"Yes, leetle Yugi…of course Spencer weel understand…after all, eet's not lek zeh king ees here teh defeat me…" Resheph laughed.

Yugi continued looking at the lamp. Slowly, a small look of realization spread across his face. He gave a small sigh of relief, then looked up at Resheph. "I know exactly what to wish for now."

Resheph laughed. "Excellent…go on…mek zeh wish…"

Yugi turned and looked at Spencer. "You ready?"

Spencer sighed. "Yes, I suppose so…"

"I wish…"

Téa looked away from Yugi. Joey and Tristan couldn't take their saddened eyes off of him. Resheph gave a small laugh.

"…for your freedom, Spencer."

"One new barrier, coming right-" Spencer stopped, hands raised into the air. He stared at Yugi with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Wait…what?"

Yugi grinned. "You heard me, Spencer. You're free."

The lamp started to glow with a golden light. Suddenly, it broke up into thousands of golden sparks which swirled out of Yugi's hands and directly towards Spencer. Spencer stared in awe as the sparks swirled around him and gently lifted him up into the air.

"NO!" Resheph screamed in horror.

Spencer closed his eyes and raised his head towards the heavens. His arms spread open and the golden sparks of magic slowly started entering them, making his entire body resonate with a golden glow. His clothing started to change: The black shirt gained an elaborate golden Egyptian eye on its front, the blue pants and boots turned black and the silver-studded belts turned golden. The blue cape extended all the way down to Spencer's feet. A golden neck plate appeared, and tiny gold hoop earrings glittered in his ears. A golden armlet and wrist cuff appeared on each arm. Finally, a beautiful gold crown with an Egyptian eye in the center appeared on his forehead.

The golden glow slowly faded away, and Spencer floated back down to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself in awe. "I-I'm free?" he breathed. He held out one hand, and within it, another staff like the Dark Magician's appeared. A grin slowly spread across his face. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, but he finally couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He soared up into the air, gold sparks showering down from his fingers, and he cried, "I'M FREEEEE!" He transformed into thousands of gold sparks, and the four heroes watched and laughed as they put on a small fireworks show.

The gold sparks came back together and, as they floated down to the ground, transformed back into Spencer once more. Small tears trickled down his face, and he said to Yugi, "Thank you so much…but I must ask: why did you do it when you thought if the barrier wasn't wished back to power, then Resheph would break free?"

Yugi smiled. "Because… I knew that even if he did, you'd be around to stop him."

Spencer stared at him. "You-you knew?" he sputtered out.

"Um, Yug," Joey said, looking extremely confused, "what de heck are you talkin' about?" Tristan and Téa looked equally baffled.

Yugi turned to his friends and said, "Everyone, this is _King _Spencer, the current ruler of the Dimension of the Gods."

"WHAT?!" his three friends cried out in shock.

Yugi looked back at Spencer, who was extremely pleased. "I sort of started figuring it out when Resheph kept trying to torment you by saying that the king wouldn't be around to stop him. Then I remembered that both you and the king had apparently been gone for a while, and…well, I sort of connected the two of you together."

"Wait a second…why didn't you tell us dat you were de king of dis place?" Joey asked Spencer.

"I couldn't," Spencer replied. "See, 5, 492 years ago that son-of-a-baka behind you and Susiros were able cast a spell on me which locked away my powers as king and transformed me into an imprisoned genie. The spell prevented me from being able to say exactly who I was to whomever my future masters which, the two assumed, would keep me locked up forever and allow Resheph to retake the place as the king. However," Spencer grinned, "right before the spell was complete I zapped up the nice little barrier around his castle which prevented him from being able to leave it. I knew eventually it would begin to falter, but…I hoped that someday, there would be some kind human who would be willing to set me free from my fate…and he came, thank the gods."

"Well," Yugi said, "even if you weren't the king of this world, I would have still wished for your freedom anyway."

Spencer stared at him. "Oh?"

Yugi nodded. "I could never break a promise that I'd made to a friend," he said. He held out one hand. "Right, Spencer?"

Spencer stared at the hand for one second, then he smiled and shook it. "Right, Yugi."

"Um, Spence?" Joey asked. "One question now: how de heck are we supposed ta get back home ta our world widdout your genie powers of portal-makin'?"

Spencer smiled and zapped up what appeared to be a small, silver box with a small circular opening on its top. "Remember when I told you that we've been able to create our own portals?" He placed the box down on the ground and shot a gold spark through the opening. A white light suddenly shot straight out of it and formed itself into a circle; then, once the circle was complete, a wavy image appeared in its center which looked just like the abandoned warehouse in their world. "Just like I said; from one world to the next in a single bound."

Joey heaved a sigh of relief and dashed towards the opening, saying a quick "See ya later, Spence!" before he jumped back into his own world.

"Thanks for the trip, Spencer!" Tristan called as he too dashed up to and through the portal.

"It was nice meeting you, Spencer!" Téa said before she leapt into the portal.

Yugi walked towards the portal, but before he could step through it, Spencer said, "Yugi?"

Yugi turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Again, I must thank you for freeing me. The people of my dimension and I are totally in debt to you. And I'll never forget the bravery and power displayed today by you, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and your friend within that Millennium Puzzle of yours."

"It was my pleas-" Yugi stopped. "Wait-you know about the Millennium Puzzle?"

"I know lots of stuff about the other worlds, Yug. It's part of my kingly duties, just in case I have to ever travel because someone from here dares to try and attack another world." Spencer lowered his voice. "And now that knowledge might be necessary, since Rishi will probably want to kill you after this."

Yugi stared at him.

Spencer sighed. "Pleasant thought, I know, but on the bright side, that means it's likely we're going to see each other again."

"_That _I'll look forward to," Yugi said.

The two of them laughed.

"Well, your friends from your world are waiting," Spencer said. "See you later, Yugi."

"Bye, Spencer," Yugi said. He leapt through the portal and, once he made it through, it vanished back into its silver box.

Spencer picked up the silver box and zapped it away again. He turned around and looked out of the broken window. The barrier once again glowed for one moment. Spencer looked at Resheph and smiled sweetly. "See you when you next try to reclaim your 'rightful' throne, Rishi," he said.

With a snap of his fingers, Spencer transformed into thousands of golden sparks and soared directly above where Resheph sat. Instead of soaring harmlessly through the ceiling, however, the sparks crashed a hole into the roof.

Resheph looked up and glared at the newly formed hole. At that moment, a rain shower began and drops trickled down Resheph's face, soaking into his clothes. Resheph looked back down and spat rain water out of his mouth. "Screw you, Spencer," he muttered.


	9. Epilogue: Six

Epilogue: Six

Spencer stared up at his home. Instead of a castle, he'd opted to have a more home-like two-story mansion painted gold with a dark blue roof that had been surrounded with a beautiful garden. The mansion had obviously not been lived in for a while, since the windows were covered in dust, the paint was chipped, the bushes hadn't been trimmed in ages, and what had once been flowers had wilted away into nothingness.

"Dear gods…" Spencer said, looking around the place. "I'd hate to think of what this place might have looked like if I'd been gone 10,000 years…"

He slowly opened one of the two large, white doors and peered inside. He found himself staring at the large foyer in his home; once it had been beautiful with marble tile, a crystal chandelier that could be zapped into a disco ball whenever necessary, and a grand staircase with golden banisters that led to the upstairs rooms. However, now the marble was also covered in dust, and cobwebs hung both on the chandelier and the stairs.

"Heh boy…" Spencer said, walking inside. "I hope I can still remember how exactly my healing powers work…"

_Don't worry, Spencer, we're sure you'll remember how to use all of your powers in no time,_ spoke a voice which sounded as though it was resonating through his head.

Spencer whipped around, his staff raised and glowing with gold magic, but he stopped when he saw that behind him was a portal entryway that three shadowy figures were staring out of. "Oh, it's you three!" he said, laughing and lowering the staff. "Could you please not scare me like that? I thought that someone had snuck into my house while I was gone."

_Our apologies, Spencer,_ the voice said again. _We couldn't wait, though, to welcome you back to this world as the king of the gods once again._

"Well thank you," Spencer said. "I honestly was beginning to think that I was never going to be free again, but I got lucky enough to be rescued by this quite incredible group of kids from the other world. It's strange, though…how could four kids like that gain magical powers in a world where such gifts like that haven't been around in eons?"

_We gave them to them._

Spencer stared at them. "You guys did that?" he cried out.

_Well, when we saw that the magical balance in that world had shifted, we knew that we had to do something._

Spencer burst out into laughter. "I should've known-you three are the only ones in the universe who'd have the power and heart to do something like that."

_Based on what you just said, we're guessing they're doing quite well with them. _

"Quite well?" Spencer laughed. "D.M., that's an understatement. The five of them together were able to defeat Resheph!"

_Hmm, impressive. We haven't been able to check up on them in a while, so we wouldn't…_" The voice paused. _Wait a minute. Five of them?_

"Um, yes, five. Is something wrong with that?"

_Oh, dear…they haven't found him yet?_

"Found who?"

_Oh, uh, no one. Well, enjoy yourself now that you're back, Spence-_

"Hold on a minute!" Spencer yelled. "What are you talking about?"

_Well, uh…we found someone else in their dimension who'd be willing to accept the magic and whom we gave powers as well, but, uh…we had to give him his powers separately._

"_Why _in the world would you have to do that?"

_He had…something we needed to take care of before he could be endowed with powers._

"What kind of something?"

_A very bad kind of something._

"A 'bad' kind of something as in… an 'evil' kind of something?"

_Yes._

"Ohhh…yeah, you would have to take care of that separately. But no, they haven't found him yet."

_Oh, dear…_

"Hey, don't worry," Spencer laughed. "They're a smart bunch of kids. I'm sure they'll find him out sooner or later." He sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. "Quite an interesting group. Hope I get to see them again someday…"


End file.
